


windy mornings

by powderblew



Series: clear skies and warm nostalgia [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon maybe, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Softness ensues, feel good, helium adventures, osamu and reader are brotp, riceballs and balloons, when i do not write fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powderblew/pseuds/powderblew
Summary: Atsumu wants to get in on the fun too. —Atsumu/Reader
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu & Reader
Series: clear skies and warm nostalgia [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192649
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	windy mornings

Train rides, for one, can be a pain in the ass, especially after the weekend.

Commuting is generally a hassle, but after hopping the train for her parents' twenty anniversary down in Hokkaido for the weekend and traveling back to the city on a Monday is almost like an out-of-body experience. She had forgotten how busy Mondays could be, especially just a little after ten in the morning. Atsumu had early morning training and couldn’t pick her up without stumbling on the uneven ground frantically.

So Atsumu arranged for Osamu to pick her up.

“Are those riceballs, Samu?” she nods her head when she walks down the stairs of the platform and gives him a one-armed hug.

“Uh-huh,” he gives her the small canvas bag, “Thought ya might be hungry. Tsumu’ have a one-track mind when it comes to ya. He might smother you to death when he gets out of practice.”

“I know,” she sighs and then smiles good-naturedly, “He’s an idiot, but it’s fine. He’s _my_ idiot.”

Osamu cracks a half-smile.

“Oh?” she takes another bite of the riceball, “Is this a new flavor?”

“Ah? Yeah, tryin’ new flavors for the spring menu. It’s black garlic and shrimp,” he replies as they walk down the station pathway, “Good?”

“Mmhm,” she finishes the riceball and fishes for another one, “This one?”

“Sweet plum and salmon,”

“Sweet…not umeboshi?” she hesitates when unwrapping the onigiri.

“Nope,” he pops the ‘p’ sound and hands her a water bottle, “Fresh plum and salmon.”

Not wanting to sound rude or ungrateful – though Atsumu has no qualms in doing so with his baby brother – she takes a slow bite and is pleasantly surprised by how well these flavors work together, “Samu’ you really have a gift.”

Osamu chuckles more in embarrassment at the praise, “S’good then?”

“Do you even need to ask?”

The plan, in theory, is for Atsumu to meet Osamu and her at the corner shop near the park across from the station. One of the perks of using this station to commute is the plethora of shops in the town area. Naturally, Osamu was attracted to everything that moves on the display window. So when they pass by the antique shops, Osamu is yanking her into the dusty shop, keen on touching on anything that seems soft and her muffling a snicker when the contraption decides to move back at him.

Somehow they end up near a gift shop and Osamu buys five balloons for the shop. He comments, “Brings in more people.”

He hands ties three ribbons to his wrist, hands her a red balloon, and keeps the stray balloon in his left hand.

“What am I supposed to do with this?” she laughs when the wind slaps the balloon against Osamu’s head.

And of course, Osamu being Atsumu’s twin means that he unravels the free balloon’s ribbon and sucks in the helium.

“This,” his eyes widen at the tone in his voice and coughs, “I always wanted to do this.”

“You know that’s not good for you,” she glances at her balloon curiously; she’s also never done it before.

“So?”

.

“Babe! M’sorry I took so long,” Atsumu comes running down the street from the park and presses a kiss to her temple, “Kita wouldn’ stop with the drills. I said had to pick ye’ up. Samu, what’s with tha’ balloons?”

Osamu shares a glance with her; they deflated their balloons rather quickly.

Atsumu grows concerned, “Babe?”

She hums.

“What’s with tha’ balloons?” he frowns at the three balloons on his brother’s wrist and then panics for a split-second. “It’s not yer birthday, right? I didn’t miss it—”

Osamu shakes his head.

“Then what?” Atsumu scowls and shoves himself next to her on the bench, “What happen?’”

“Well,” she winces at the sound of her voice, apparently it didn’t fade out fast enough and Atsumu’s eyes widen at the high-pitched sound, “It was all Samu’s idea!”

He bursts into laughter at Osamu’s affronted expression. He throws his head back in amusement and his eyes crinkle at the edges at her squeaky voice. His twin remarks in an even squeakier voice, “I only suggested it.”

“Tsumu,” she can’t help but curl her lip downwards at his body-shaking mirth and smiles into his chest when he pulls her closer. Thankfully, her voice starts evening out, “Stop laughing.”

“Ya both sounded like a demented mouse!”

She slaps his abdomen and Osamu yanks on his hair from the back of the bench.

“Babe,” Atsumu straightens up suddenly, his eyes gleam with mischief, lips curling into a grin – Osamu cringes at his brother’s expression – and leans closer, “Do ye’ think if I kissed ya, I’d sound like tha’ too?”

**Author's Note:**

> pls drop a comment on your way out <3  
> catch me on [tumblr](https://sleepysonia.tumblr.com)


End file.
